


coincidence?

by lcvelinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chill, Fluff, M/M, bust an uwu, but thats not actually a ship, changlix, i dont ship them, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag lol, im soft, its just rumors, might add angst, small hints at hyunjin x jinyoung, soft stuff man, theyre father/son, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelinnie/pseuds/lcvelinnie
Summary: Felix was just a bored teenager avoiding studying.Changbin was just an annoyed teenager who didn't think the mention would escalate.He didn't regret a thing.





	coincidence?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I forgot about this but I wrote it for my english class. My teacher gave me a prompt which was supposed to be a relatable highschooler prompt but it was basically "Slacking off in studying to text friends. Whatever happens happens." so I did Changlix & made it cute and domestic and such.
> 
> I got an A. So I'm posting it here uwu
> 
> I made minor changes so if there is spelling errors thats why :(

Felix huffed as he plopped down on his bed. He was going to text random phone numbers and see how they replied. Yes, that's how bored he was. He was supposed to be studying for a Korean quiz Chan was going to give him along with his Korean teacher but he got bored, forgetting a couple of the vowel letters and wanting to let it ring in his head on it's own. He wasn't going to look something up when he'd already memorized it before, he'd just wait until he remembered.

 

He sighed as he unlocked his phone, going to his messages and typing in a random, local number. He wrote out his message in both, Korean and English just in case. He used his laptop to type out the words and then rewrite it on his phone with the hangul keyboard. Aka, he had a Korean input keyboard on his computer and instead of looking up the hangul alphabet to help him spell words with those forgotten vowels, he just typed everything twice on the different devices. And then in English again. 

 

It took only minutes before he got a message back from the number.

 

.

 

To: Unknown Number

(Korean): Hello, save me

 

(English): Hello, save me.

 

From: Unknown Number

(Korean): Who are you and what do you want? It's nearly 2 AM.

 

To: Unknown Number

I'm stalling studying, pls talk to me I need human contact and not from someone who will abuse me into learning

 

From: Unknown Number

Study.

And leave me alone, I don't know who you are.

 

To: Unknown Number

Ur so mean ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ

I don't know who u are either but I'm still willing to talk!!

 

From: Unknown Number

I don't care. Study and leave me alone.

 

To: Unknown Number

Ok ok ok, let's try again here yeah?

 

I'm Felix! I need human contact

 

From: Unknown Number

I don't care.

 

To: Unknown Number

Ok, ill keep talking then

 

I'm 18, my birthday was a few days ago, my friends are bullies, i have freckles, im australian, im bored and youre being mean to me by not talking to me so why dont you talk to me :D

 

From: Unknown Number

If I talk to you for a while, will you leave me alone?

 

To: Unknown Number

Eventually :D

 

From: Unknown Number

......

 

Whatever.

 

I'm not telling you my name. I'm 19, and I'm annoyed by your messages. Leave me alone now.

 

To: Unknown Number

Do we have any mutual friends? I'm friends with a Bang Chan, Kim Seungmin and Kim Woojin

 

From: Unknown Number

I know Chan. Ask him about a Hwang Hyunjin or Seo Changbin. And study, leave me alone.

 

.

 

Felix sighed as he exited the chat and went to Chan's. He huffed knowing he would get a lecture but he pressed the phone call button anyways, pressing speaker and hearing the phone ring as he wrote the answers on his Korean homework pages. It took 4 rings for Chan to answer but when he did, he spoke immediately.

 

"Are you studying?" He asked, a slightly annoyed tone biting at his words. "Yes I am, actually. Doing my homework. I have a question." Felix replied.

 

"What is it?" The australian accent sat strongly on Chan's words as they spoke in English, simply because it was easier for Felix. "Do you know a Hwang Hyunjin and a Seo Changbin?"

 

"Yeah. Hwang Hyunjin; 18, dancer, rapper. Seo Changbin; 19, 1/3 or 3Racha, rapper. They're both popular for their own things, Hyunjin because he's really close with Got7's Jinyoung and a part of the many dating rumors with him, and he's a great dancer. Changbin because, 3Racha." He explained, voice quiet and unfocused as he seemed to have been concentrated on something other then Felix.

 

"Oh. Okay. Can I meet them one day?" Felix asked as he wrote another answer in Korean on his page. "Yeah, meet me at the cafe behind the university tomorrow at 2. You can meet them there." He said before they both said their goodbyes and hung up. Felix huffed, closing his Korean binder and putting all of his pencils and papers and books back in his bag. He lied down, covering his body with his blanket before trying his hardest to fall asleep.

 

The next day he walked down the sidewalk, taking the shortcut to the cafe that he and his friends went to on the weekends and after exam days. He made it and looked through the window, seeing Chan with two boys, back facing Felix. He opened the glass door and walked over quietly. Chan waved at him and waved him to sit next to him. He shyly did so, keeping his head down as Chan started speaking.

 

"Hyunjin, Changbin, this is Felix. Felix-" said boy raised his head, only to see Changbin's intense stare right on him, "- this is Changbin and this is Hyunjin." Hyunjin smiled and offered his hand, Felix took it, smile plastered on freckled cheeks, suddenly more comfortable; until he looked at Changbin.

 

Changbin kept his eyes on the red haired boy, eyes squinting even. Felix's cheeks flushed as he offered a small, short wave alongside an equally small and short smile. Chan started again. "Felix just turned 18!" He said, excitedly. Hyunjin clapped and high fived Felix with a bright smile. He looked really really friendly. "Happy birthday! Congratulations on becoming an adult!" He said, happily. Felix couldn't help the little giggle that slipped past his tongue as he clapped, himself. He smiled, eyes turning to crescents. Changbin still stared, suddenly making Felix feel self conscious.

 

Felix shifted in his seat, smile becoming more and more forced as he avoided any looking at Changbin. Hyunjin semed to have noticed this and he hit the other's arm, making him snap out of whatever had him staring. His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned pink as he was the one avoiding eye contact now. When he finally looked back up, Felix offered him a wide smile. Changbin noticed his freckles, since Felix hadn't put any make up on. He'd just gotten out of class, he didn't have time to apply any.

 

Changbin, subconsciously, started reaching for the younger boys face. Chan cleared his throat and caught the red haired boys attention, sufficiently scaring the other. Chan knew what he was doing, Changbin knew that. "Felix. Freckles." 

 

Felix smiled and pointed at his cheeks, eyes seeming to sparkle at the sudden mention. Hyunjin stood from his seat, leaning over the table and looking in awe while Changbin admired the contellation on his skin from afar. That was until Felix grabbed Changbin's hand from the table and put it on his face. 

 

While Changbin was focused on trying to count the dots, Hyunjin had touched them. Felix wanted Changbin to do the same. The dark boy's cheeks went red as he felt the soft pale skin under his fingers. He scooted up a bit, leaning his face closer. He bit away the smile that urged to form when he noticed how every freckle was a different size, different shape even. His fingers roamed around the unders of Felix's right eye, to the bridge of his nose, to the unders of his left eye, down his cheek and nearly touching his chapped yet glossy lips. 

 

Changbin snapped out of his daze when he felt Felix's cheeks scrunch as he smiled. "Do you like my lips?" He teased. Changbin removed his fingers from the sunshine boy, face hotter then ever, as he sat back in his seat. Mr. Freckles laughed, and from the sound of that, Changbin knew he was royally fucked.

 

//

 

They all said their goodbyes, leaving the cafe. Chan had to leave early and Hyunjin's mom had come to pick him up a few minutes later, so Changbin and Felix decided to leave too. Changbin confidently offered to walk Felix home, confidence turning to nervousness as Felix agreed with a bright smile, leading the way to his home.

 

They'd been at the cafe for a little over 5 hours, it was 7:21 and the sun was close to completely set. They'd gotten to know each other quite well over the time being. Felix learned that Changbin, while he knew he was a rapper for 3Racha as Chan told him, he learned that the boy really liked dark rap genres. Changbin learned that Felix also rapped, but he didn't do it the way Changbin did and he didn't really care too much for pursuing it yet. Felix learned that the older had the most gorgeous smile and Changbin learned that the taller finds calling people gorgeous very easy. Felix learned that Changbin blushes a lot and Changbin learned that the red head makes his cheeks hotter then anyone he'd ever met.

 

They continued talking along the way, mostly about just anything that came to mind. Speaking of, Changbin learned just how easy it is to talk to the boy. He learned that he was taller, younger, a deep voice, easily tired but can laugh for hours straight. He learned that the boy had beautiful lips that spoke beautiful words and made a beautiful sound. He learned what perfect meant when he met Felix.

 

It'd been 5 hours and some time, and he was already falling for the ray of sunshine. It was dark outside but he still managed to beam so brightly that it felt like Changbin was staring into the sun. 

 

They spoke.

 

"What do you do for fun? Other then rap." Felix's deep voice called Changbin's attention away from how perfect the former was. "I like writing. Lyrics, and stuff. Producing songs." He spoke nonchalantly, scratching his neck. Felix stopped walking, making Changbin do the same.

 

"That's so cool! I've always loved the idea of writing lyrics but I've never been creative enough to wite anything that makes sense." He rambled before picking up his step again, side by side they walked.

 

"I have a feeling you're the one I was texting last night." The boy continued. "Oh?" Was all Changbin had to reply. He personally assumed so, since Felix, recently 18, knew a Bang Chan. And, coincidentally, they met the day after he told the boy to ask about a Hyunjin and Changbin.

 

"Yeah. I mean, everything's too coincidental for it to not be you. Although, I'm sure you feel that stronger then me since I actually said my name." He whined, pouting and side glaring Changbin. The dark boy chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too. So that means we have each others number." 

 

"Oh! You're right, I didn't even think of that one. Send me a picture of you so I can set it as the contact photo." Felix spoke as he unlocked his phone, going to his messages and changing the numbers name. Changbin did as told, picking a photo he liked and sending it to the number. He saw as Felix smiled.

 

Felix looked at the photo, thinking it was just, precious. It was precious. Changbin was precious. Everything about the dark boy was just, precious. Perfect. He set the picture as the contact and read the name with a grin. 'Changbinnie-Hyung~'

 

Felix sent a photo of his own to the other, for the same reason. When the picture loaded on Changbin's screen, he beamed. He admired it. It was gorgeous. He thought the flower crown of pink lilies that Felix wore was beautiful. He set it as the contact. 'Felix-ssi'. He ignored the smile that tugged at his lips as they approached small, two story brick and wood house. Felix smiled at Changbin and waved.

 

"Thank you for walking me, do you know how to get back home?" He asked politely as he walked up the 4 stone steps to the door. Changbin chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, you don't live that far from the cafe. I'm okay. Goodnight." He said before waving off and walking away. He dreaded the fact that he was leaving but he couldn't help the smile when; "Goodnight Hyung! Get home safe, sleep well!" The boy yelled from his porch before smiling at Changbin when he turned around to wave back.

 

Changbin walked away; Felix entered his home. Felix ran upstairs and collapsed on his bed; Changbin walked down the sidewalk, staring at the stars as he remembered the other boys freckles. Felix quickly grabbed clothes and went into his bathroom, getting ready for a shower; Changbin reached his own home and stepped in, bidding a hello and goodnight to his mother who'd just got finished with laundry and was heading to her bedroom. Felix rinsed the shampoo from his hair, watching the orange hair dye bleed and drip over his shoulders and a few drops rest on his collarbones; Changbin went to his room and closed the door, lying down and opening his texts to look at the photo of the other boy. Felix smiled, remembering everything the two had spoken about as he dried his soaking hair; Changbin smiled, remembering everything the two had spoken about as he put his phone on the charger and got comfortable in bed. Felix sighed, red cheeks never fading as he closed his eyes, dreaming of the next meet up he would have with his beloved dark boy; Changbin sighed, red cheeks never fading as he closed his eyes, dreaming of the next meet up he would have with his beloved sunshine.

 

//

 

Weeks had past. Exams had been graded. Dates had been successful. Changbin had been in Felix's bedroom, waiting for the boy he fell in love with the month prior to come out of the bathroom. And he did. And Changbin was shocked. Felix had dyed orange/red hair from the moment they met to the hour and a half ago when Felix winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Naturally, the wink made Changbin nervous but he knew the boy more than he knew himself, and he knew he was going to surprise him, in a good way. And when the boy came out, Changbin stood from the bed. He walked over to the taller boy and ran his hands through the newly, freshly, just blow dried, bleached blonde hair. Felix giggled softly as he fingercombed some hair behind his ear. "Do you like it?" His quiet, deep voice mumbled.

 

Changbin just chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I love it. It looks amazing on you." Felix smiled brightly, wrapping his small arms around his beloved hyungs shoulders, pulling the love of his life into a tight, warm hug. Changbin sighed comfortably as he tied his own arms around the boys waist.

 

"I.. want to ask you something, actually." Changbin started, voice quiet as he hesitantly and regrettfully pulled away from the hug. Felix tilted his head, silently asking what was wrong. Changbin grabbed the blondes hand and lead him over to the bed. They sat, across from each other, legs crossed as the dark boy took a deep breath, staring at Felix.

 

Felix felt it was a lot like their first meeting. He was being stared at intensely and he was starting to feel insecure. "I like you." Was all the older said before breaking eye contact. The younger boy couldn't help the huge grin tugging on his cheeks as he tilted his head back, small hand covering his red face. "Changbin-hyung! I like you too." He said, smile wide and eyes sparkling.

 

Felix scooted closer, once again pulling the older into a nice hug. Changbin gently grabbed the boys cheek when they pulled away, leaning in slightly. Felix, as if it was possible, became even redder when he felt the warm breath on his lips. He leaned in too, closing the space between them.

 

The soft kiss was gentle, comfortable as Changbin lead the boy onto his lap, holding him tightly. Changbin never wanted to lose this moment, he never wanted to lose this feeling. He never wanted to lose this boy. He sighed, smile bright and warm as they pulled away. He couldn't help the chuckle from escaping his lips as Felix shyly hid his head in the crook of the olders neck. Changbin pet the soft blonde hair resting on his chin with admiration for the boy placed comfortably and perfectly on his lap. Felix couldn't hide his smile, he couldn't tame his lips, even when his head was down. His cheeks were all pink and warm as he nuzzled his head even more into the other boys shoulder, as if he wasn't as hidden as he could've possibly been.

 

Felix finally pulled out of the hug, small hands resting on Changbin's shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist and smile still huge over his pale, freckled cheeks. Changbin's hands never moved themselves from Felix's waist, where they decided their place after sliding off the starry cheeks of the younger boy. Felix was the first to break the silence, "I don't like you." 

 

Changbin's heart dropped. His stomach fluttered, but in a bad way. Tears nearly welled up until he felt the soft hands remove themselves, only to be replaced onto his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that, Hyung." He said quietly, shushing the panicked, older boy. "I just mean... I love you." He mumbled, voice getting quieter and quieter. But still loud enough for Changbin. Said boy smiled and pulled the blonde into another hug, gently kissing his hal exposed shoulder from the oversized t-shirt he wore (it was Changbin's, he stole it one night at his house when he forgot to bring a shirt to change into after a shower; what an idiot sometimes). "I love you too." was his quiet reply, before bringing his head back up and gently pecking the chappy, pink lips of his soon-to-be boyfriend.

 

Not that soon to be, however, as he immediately pushed the words off of his tongue. "Go out with me, be my boyfriend." Felix giggled at the rough voice near his ear. "You could, I don't know, maybe ask and not demand." He teased. Changbin groaned, head tilted back as he smiled. "Will you, go out with me; Will you, be my boyfriend." He asked, in more of a statement tone. Felix pretended to think before nodding, kissing the tip of his now-boyfriends nose.

 

That night, they comfortably cuddled up on the couch downstairs, watching movies on Felix's moms big TV. Changbin voted horror movies and since it was his night to pick, they watched horror movies. Don't tell Felix, but Changbin chose them only because Felix is easily scared, so he would get to hold the blonde boy and protect him from all the bad things in the world.

 

I mean, he would have anyways, but that's not the point.

 

After 3 movies, 6 bags of popcorn, and 143 yawns from Felix (and only Felix), the movies were turned off and cartoons were played. They snuggled together, Changbin's head against Felix's shoulder, Felix's head against Changbin's, Changbin's arms around Felix's waist, Felix's arms around Changbins' neck, Changbin's legs tangled in the blanket, Felix's legs wrapped around Changbin's hips.

They fell asleep snuggled together. <3

**Author's Note:**

> hudghliusruf I desperately wanted to make this angsty so like??? should I make a second part and make it angsty and depressing? pls let me know or else I'll do it anyways lmao


End file.
